Lustful Sin
by Lazy-CatDemon
Summary: A one-shot about Barry and Eliza and how they met.


He was magnificent. There was no other way to describe a body like the one this guy had. The perfectly bare chest, awesomely developed abs, perfectly toned biceps and good god those almighty strong hard thighs that led straight up to the most precious part of him.

She had him and God help her she wasn't going to let him go. Not until she'd wrung every last drop of energy from his gorgeous body. Damned she might be, but she could still appreciate the work of the man upstairs. He certainly did know how to make them right!

He lay naked and quiet, tied at the wrist and ankles to the corner post of the bed not too tightly since she wanted him able to move, but he would nott be able to leave her. His sexual energy would feed her for a long time. She sat next to him, a smile playing across her lips. For this one she would do everything in her power to make sure he lasted a very, very long time.

It hadn't taken much to attract this one. She normally had to work harder for her meals, but he had practically handed himself to her with his cocky self assurance. He said he was a travler, no one would even notice he was missing so she could take her time. Enjoy him to the fullest. The drink she'd given him laced with the most powerful aphrodisiac she could make to ensure a lenghty session with this one.

She ran her fingers gently over his naked hip barely contacting the skin as she glided her fingers over the small indentation. His whole body reacted to the simple touch. A soft moan of pleasure left his lips as he opened his eyes. His generously proportioned manhood, already stiffening, came to full attention at the touch. His hips rose pressing against her hand.

She stood up smiling at him and allowed her blue satin robes to slide off her shoulders and down to the floor leaving her naked before him.

His cocky grin did nothing but improve the beauty of his fetures. "Oh God," He whispered, his eyes roaming her naked form taking in the fullness of her breast, the tight stomach and stopping to gaze in wonderment at the soft red curls of her nether region. "Kill me now, don't do this."

"What would be fun in that?" She said looking down at his hardening body. "I'm going to take you to heaven…. And hell long before that happens."

She reached down and ran her hands on his naked chest her sensitive palms basking in the glory of his strong firm muscles. She tweaked his nipples and recived a groan of pleasure as result. She rose up just enough to allow her long silver silken hair to gently caress his already sensitive body. He heaved under her teasing even more his heart racing at the touch.

She reached down caressing his neck tasting him for the time enjoying the flavor of his skin, of the salty masculinity of him. She nibbled gently at his ear.

"Cut me loose," He begged her huskily. "Please. I can't stand this I need…"

"Good," She replied sexily. "Because… I want you needy. I want you so needy you feel like you are going to explode."

She straddled one of his thighs feeling the hard muscle of his leg rub against the moist core of her most sensitive region. She arched her back in pleasure of her own. She really loved the way she was forced to feed it was exhilarating and fufilling… serving more then to just keep her alive.

Unlike most of her kind she used her victims even if she wasn't hungry. Her appetite for sex had begun to far outweigh her appetite for the energy she needed to survive. Unfortunately since the death of Kokah back in the eleventh century she hadn't found any human caplable of surviving her gluttonous demans for more then a few days.

She lowered her head her hair brushing his hips causing a groan of painful pleasure to escape him. She blew her hot breath gently on the tip of his engorged shaft and laughed as bit out an incoherent demand that she took as invitation to continue. Her tongue darted out tasting him. He arched uncontrollably at the touch of her hot wet tongue and forced himself deep into the moist heat of her mouth. His powerful release fed her too and she

She took him in, teased him, and brutally tortured him until there was nothing he could do but give her what she demanded. She savored the spice of his life giving fluids as the ripples of his pleasure pumped the moist mixture into her mouth. His powerful release fed her too and she drained the energy he had been building up within his powerful form. Making him weak both emotionally and physically and making him vulnerable for her next attack.

He woke alone, still tied to the bed the power of the drink she had given him had worn off and he knew he was in deep trouble this time. He knew what he had faced, but as much as he tried he couldn't resist her powers. It had been to long for him and it left him wanting what she was offering and at the same time despising himself for wanting it. He was truly trapped.


End file.
